PB-NpO War
The PB-NpO War is an expanding global war which started on January 17, 2011 between the Viridian Entente and the New Polar Order. It has since expanded to include numerous alliances from the Pandora's Box and SuperFriends blocs on the side of VE, and Sirius, Ragnablok, and Synergy on the side of NpO. Stats }} }} }} }} External Links Declarations of War For PB and Allies *Viridian Entente declares war on New Polar Order *Poison Clan declares war on New Polar Order *iFOK!-Alliance declares war on New Polar Order *The Order of Misfit Nations declares war on New Polar Order *FOK!-Alliance declares war on New Polar Order *R&R declares war on UPN and USN *GOD declares war on UPN *CMEA declares war on UPN and USN *SLCB declares war on RoK and TIO *Hydra declares war on TIO *The Brigade declares war on STA *ODN declares war on UINE and TCU. *Poison Clan declares war on TCU, tLW, FAR and UINE. *Athens declares war on TCU, tLW, FAR, and UINE. *VE declares war on STA and IAA *The International declares war on FAR, UINE, tLW, and TCU *GOD declares war on GATO *Tetris declares war on UINE *Guru Order declares war on ARES *World Federation declares war on STA *CRAP declares on GATO *CSN declares war on LoSS *TTK declares war on GATO *Legacy declares war on LoSS *Hooligans declares war on The Conservative Underground and Federation of Allied Republics *Sparta declares war on Exodus *NEAT declares war on The Hanseatic League *=LOST= declares war on The Hanseatic League *GRUE declares war on The Hanseatic League *The Brain declares war on LoSS *Umbrella & Argent declares war on STA *LSF declares war on MCXA *Sparta declares war on Nueva Vida *GRUE declares war on MCXA *ODN declares war on MCXA *=LOST= declares war on MCXA *DICE declares war on MCXA *NEAT declares war on MCXA *Doomhouse declares war on NPO *MK declares war on CCC For NpO and Allies *New Polar Order recognition of hostility *The Lost World declares war on iFOK!-Alliance *Imperial Assault Alliance declares war on iFOK!-Alliance *The Imperial Order declares war on iFOK!-Alliance *FAR and UPN declares war on iFOK!-Alliance *United Sovereign Nations declares war on iFOK!-Alliance *Ragnarok declares war on Poision Clan *57th Overlanders DoE/Ragnablok/DoW on Poison Clan *TKTB declares war on SLCB *UINE declares war on SLCB in Defense of TIO *TCU declares war on SLCB *STA declares war on Poison Clan *LoSS declares war on Hydra *GATO declares war on RIA *Genesis declares war on FOK *ARES declares war on FOK *\m/ declares war on SLCB *Menotah declares war on R&R *DRAGON declares war on PC *Exodus declares war on RIA *The Hanseatic League declares war on The International *MCXA declares war on The International and Tetris *KoH declares war on Misfit Nations *GDA declares war on Tetris *NV declares war on wF, and AZTEC declares Support *BTA declares war on Hooligans *CCC declares war on FOK *NPO Recognizes Hostility with Doom House *AZTEC declares war on Sparta *TFD, NATO, TNG declares war on Sparta For Both *RIA Declares War on SLCB and IAA Withdraws and Surrenders For PB and Allies For NpO and Allies *The Hanseatic League surrenders to The International & Co. Declarations of Neutrality *POT annouces it will remain neutural Related Links *Name that war! *VE-Polar Propaganda *A call to those betrayed by Polaris *War Stats *Everything Must Die *Impero's Game: The Truth About the Alleged Spying and Evidence of Deception *Response to Rebel Virginia's False Accusations *Google War Stats Spreedsheet *Margrave's Comedy Show Category:Global Wars